


Daddy's Good Boy

by Neurotic_Jay



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, bottom!Clark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurotic_Jay/pseuds/Neurotic_Jay
Summary: 摘要：“噢，你急着想要射，对不对？而且我猜你想要射想得要疯了，但我要你为我再坚持一会儿，你可以做到吗亲爱的？我知道你可以做到的，为了我。”Clark抽噎着，手指紧抓着枕头的力度太大以至于Bruce感觉枕头要爆掉了，但Clark还是点了点头，“我……啊天呐……我觉得，大概……哦拉奥啊，求你了Daddy……”Clark的声音细小而破碎但又是那么诱人，就像是一只毛绒绒的小猫在他心口撒娇，Bruce觉得有些温暖而快乐的感情在萌发。





	Daddy's Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khimaira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khimaira/gifts).
  * A translation of [Daddy's good boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477883) by [Khimaira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khimaira/pseuds/Khimaira). 



> 作者的话：我不是很熟悉DCU，但是看过BvS之后我必须要把这个脑洞写出来！
> 
> 译者的话：Daddy kink最高！（。

Bruce用双手把Clark的臀瓣分开来，让隐藏在其中的紧到不可思议的小洞暴露出来，那里粉嫩又可爱，当Bruce倾身过去向那里吹了一口气时，褶皱着的小洞在他的眼前蠕动收缩。

 

Bruce多花了几秒钟在内心赞美Clark无与伦比的屁股，然后才把舌头凑上去舔舐，逼出了Clark的一声呻吟和被咽回去的半声诅咒。

 

“嗯……你真敏感，对不对？都等不及我把你的洞舔开了。”Bruce能用余光看到Clark竟然点了点头。他能做的更好的，Bruce这样想着，用了些力气在Clark的大腿根部打了一巴掌，他的手掌都有点疼，但是皮肉接触发出的清脆拍打声让他满意。“来吧，宝贝，告诉我你想要什么，想要Daddy把你的小洞舔开让你像个小婊子一样叫床吗？”

 

Clark尖锐地吸气，他的腰胯不受控制地向前磨蹭，操着身下的床：“求你了。”

 

Bruce坏心地舔过Clark的小穴边缘，没有把舌头伸进去，“求我什么？”他轻轻地吮吸着，引得Clark尖叫着把屁股向后送，让自己的洞更贴近Bruce的唇舌。

 

“里面，想要你舔里面，求你了。”Clark的声音嘶哑。

 

Bruce轻哼着表示妥协，同时在Clark一边臀肉上印了一吻，“嗯，这就对了，我会让你感觉非常好，但是你得自己把屁股分开，为了我，你能做到吗宝贝？把你的小洞撑得开开的。”

 

Clark几乎是立刻就照着做了。他用肩膀支撑着自己的重量，以便让自己的双手可以伸到后面去把自己的臀肉分开。噢，为了Bruce。

 

“这才是我的乖孩子。”Bruce身体前倾，他的舌头终于滑进了Clark的体内。Clark的小穴里面热得发烧，括约肌紧紧裹着Bruce的舌头。他到现在都没把Bruce的老二挤出什么毛病来可真是个奇迹，哪怕是他被操晕过去的时候。哦，那可真是些美好的回忆。哪怕到现在，Bruce还是很难想象为什么Clark会如此信任他，在他面前放心地暴露自己的弱点，任由Bruce掌控他的快感。Clark在全人类中唯独选择了Bruce。

 

Bruce缓慢地用舌头操着Clark的后穴，坚定地无视着Clark徒劳地试图加快节奏的蹭动。他腾出一只手来揉捏着Clark的阴囊，轻柔地抚摸着，偶尔轻轻按揉一下，享受着Clark对自己动作的反应。

 

Bruce终于决定仁慈。他把舌头抽出来，伸手去够床头桌子上的润滑剂。Clark急促地喘息着，不等Bruce说话就自己主动把双腿又分开了一些。

 

“这就对了，分到最开，这才是我的好孩子。”Bruce把一根涂满润滑的手指伸进了Clark正在不断收缩的小洞里。Clark低吟着，把自己分开的双手下意识地抓得更紧，在臀肉上留下了红痕。

 

Bruce笑了一下。他一开始只是用一根手指缓慢地操着Clark，在男孩忍不住扭动腰胯请求更多的景象满足了他时才会加一根手指。他的视线来回滑动在Clark高潮边缘的表情和他完全吞入自己手指的紧致小洞之间。噢，虽然这张漂亮的脸只露出一半——Clark快把自己埋进枕头里了——但Bruce仍然能看到Clark的眉毛皱起，小嘴微微张开。他看上去甚至像是在沉思着什么，但Bruce十分肯定这个时候Clark的脑子里连一个完整的想法都没法形成。

 

Bruce精确地弯曲了一下手指，逼出了Clark一阵低沉的呻吟和全身的震颤。“求你了Daddy，操我吧，把你的老二放进来操我吧，求你了。”

 

Bruce的阴茎狠狠地抽动了一下，他必须得承认Clark提出的请求非常有诱惑力，他纠结了几秒——要不要让Clark再忍受一会儿，让他更饥渴地乞求——但还是决定他自己并没有那么残忍。

 

至少今晚他不会这么残忍。

 

Bruce面朝上躺到床上，握住Clark的胯部把他摆成自己想要的姿势，“来吧宝贝，想要骑Daddy的大阴茎吗？想要什么都是你的，因为你今晚表现的像个乖男孩儿，好孩子就要得到奖励。”

 

Clark的笑容简直可以照亮整个房间，Bruce想着。男孩手忙脚乱地骑到了Bruce身上，大腿根抵着Bruce的胯部。他用手撸了几下Bruce的老二——就好像在测试硬度——然后满意地用一只手扶着这根阴茎开始对准并往下坐。

 

Clark的牙齿咬紧下唇，眉头又皱起来形成那副思考的表情，就好像他并不是正在坐在Bruce的老二上操自己而是在解什么数学难题。

 

尽管Bruce用了很多润滑而且耐心地做了扩张——说真的，是让Clark快要哭出声来的那么长时间的扩张——但Clark的小洞还是紧紧地吸附着Bruce的阴茎不愿意放松。Bruce把手放在Clark的胯部来回摩擦着光滑的皮肤，“对……就是这样，全部都吃进去。只剩一点点了，你能做到的，好孩子。”

 

Clark的屁股终于接触到了Bruce的胯部，他停了一会儿，完全静止不动地透过自己密实的睫毛俯视着着Bruce。Bruce回了Clark一个笑容，双手轻抚过Clark的腹部和胸膛，直到捧住他的脸把他拉下来接吻。

 

“还好吗？”Bruce轻声问。

 

Clark轻轻点了点头，“没问题。”

 

那就好。Bruce试图让自己换上一副严肃的表情，“那就开始动。”

 

Clark重新坐直，把双手撑在Bruce的腹部实验性地抬起了几寸然后再坐回去。他做得很慢，但Bruce允许他自己找到节奏，只是安抚地把手放在Clark的胯部。

 

Clark逐渐适应了自己小穴的撑满感之后加快了节奏，过不了一会儿他已经是在Bruce的阴茎上用力地来回操着自己了，把自己撑起到最高然后用力坐下去。Clark的双眼半闭着，嘴角愉悦地微微翘起，从他的表情来看，他已经找到了一个合适的角度能让Bruce的老二每一次都准确地顶到自己的前列腺。

 

但他的小洞还是那么紧，肌肉收缩夹紧Bruce的阴茎时不时还会带来一些细微的痛感。Clark急促地小口喘着气，他骑着Bruce上下动作的速度越来越快，流畅的腹肌在皮肤下面随之蠕动。

 

Bruce已经保持不动有一段时间了，他一直任由Clark按自己的速度动作，但现在他无法再忍受了。他环住Clark的腰部，两人一起翻滚到床的另一边，现在Bruce完全把Clark罩在身下。

 

“来吧宝贝，趴下把你的屁股撅起来，让我看看你有多想要。”

 

Bruce抽出去的一瞬间就开始想念Clark身体里的温暖。而Clark则用最快速度翻过身来，他调整了一个自己能想象到的最下流的角度把自己的屁股展示给Bruce，自己则抱住枕头把泛着红潮的脸埋了进去。看着这幅景象的Bruce的声音变得更低哑，“对，就像这样，真是个好男孩，Daddy会好好把你操透的宝贝。”

 

Clark呜咽着来回蹭着枕头，不耐烦地来回摆动自己的屁股。Bruce没有浪费一点时间，直接把自己的阴茎重新捅进了Clark温暖紧致的小穴里。他前倾身体让自己的胸肌尽可能毫无缝隙地贴合上Clark的后背，一边磨蹭着Clark的颈侧一边用这个姿势所允许的最快的速度狠狠操他。

 

“操，Bruce，我马上就要……”Clark发出一声哭叫，然而Bruce飞快地用力圈紧了Clark的阴茎根部。

 

“噢，你急着想要射，对不对？而且我猜你想要得要疯了，但我要你为我再坚持一会儿，你可以做到吗亲爱的？我知道你可以做到的，为了我。”

 

Clark抽噎着，手指紧抓着枕头的力度太大以至于Bruce感觉枕头要爆掉了，但Clark还是点了点头，“我……啊天呐……我觉得，大概……哦拉奥啊，求你了Daddy……”Clark的声音细小而破碎但又是那么诱人，就像是一只毛绒绒的小猫在他心口撒娇，Bruce觉得有些温暖而快乐的感情在萌发。

 

“你太乖了我的好孩子，那么努力地取悦Daddy。”Bruce压低声音在Clark耳边轻声说，他一秒没停地用力操着Clark，每次都能准确顶上Clark的前列腺。从Clark的反应来看，他的技术好极了。

 

Bruce用一根手指挑着Clark的下颌把他的脸转过来与他接吻，舌头舔过Clark毫不设防的口腔。Clark试着回吻，但是Bruce能看出来，他已经被操得太狠以至于不能很好地控制自己的身体了。Clark的脸颊泛着深粉色，眼角还残留着泪珠划过的水痕，Bruce每操他一下都有更多眼泪流出来。

 

“看着我，亲爱的，看着我，让Daddy看看你漂亮的蓝眼睛。”Bruce哄劝他。

 

Clark听话地缓缓睁开眼睛，就好像他的眼皮是他这辈子举起过的最重的东西一样——这很说明问题，因为这可是个经常把大楼扔来扔去的超人。他们的眼神相对，Bruce心里那只小猫开始满足地喵喵叫。

 

Bruce松开了Clark濒临高潮边缘的阴茎，转而轻柔地替他手淫，“你现在准备好了射出来了吗，宝贝？”他轻声对着Clark的耳廓说。

 

Clark使劲点头，他不知道是应该身体向前操进Bruce的拳头里还是向后把Bruce的老二吃得更深。

 

“那就为Daddy射出来。”Bruce用拇指揉搓着Clark脆弱的马眼，Clark就毫无防备地射了出来。他的浑身肌肉绷紧，从胸腔深处发出嘶哑的呻吟，粘稠的精液流满了Bruce的手，括约肌紧紧地夹住Bruce的阴茎试图把他的精液也挤出来。Bruce最后一次把老二捅得尽可能深在Clark体内射了出来。

 

高潮余韵中的Clark持续颤抖着，Bruce环抱住他，把自己的头埋进Clark的脖颈间安慰着他。

 

在Clark的呼吸逐渐平稳之后，Bruce从他体内小心地退了出来——有些不必要的小心了，毕竟他刚刚操的是超人。

 

Bruce调整了一下姿势让两人都是侧卧着面对彼此，Clark的一条腿环着Bruce的胯部，而Bruce则伸手下去抚摸Clark被彻底使用过的洞，“张得这么开，你下面的小嘴觉得空虚吗亲爱的？”

 

Clark点了点头，于是两根手指又滑入了Clark顺滑的张开的后穴。

 

Clark满足地轻叹着磨蹭Bruce的胸肌，“这太棒了。”他喃喃地说，已经有些睡意了。

 

Bruce笑了，另一只手梳理了一下Clark柔顺的卷发，“我也这么觉得。”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作者最后的话：感谢阅读！希望你们喜欢！我最喜欢的一件事就是阅读评论了，哪怕只是一句话或者一个笑脸：）我的tumblr是firsttobite
> 
> 译者最后的话：有语句不通顺和错别字，全部是语文小学就不及格的译者的锅。


End file.
